


Catch of the Day

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [28]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A lord and a holdworker enjoy an encounter... but what if one wants more than the other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely related to “Crazy Men”—Jeron is Keirron’s younger brother—and takes place shortly after it.  
> Originally posted October 2002.

Jeron stood in his brother’s office, hands clasped behind his back, eyes fixed over Keirron’s shoulder, nodding and mumbling an affirmative every so often, and he wondered if the prissy perfectionist would ever shut up. Why Keir thought he’d pay attention to him after twenty Turns of ignoring their parents, he couldn’t imagine, but the older man seemed to be taking his situation as Lord Holder overly seriously.

When Keirron stopped talking, Jer waited a moment to be sure he was done, then raised his eyes to meet his brother’s, saying, “Yes, sir.”

Keirron sighed and slumped back in his chair, eyeing the other man with disfavor. “You haven’t listened to a word I’ve said, have you? No, don’t bother to deny it,” he said wearily when Jeron opened his mouth. “I recognize the blank look. Just go.”

Not one to waste time, Jeron made his escape while he could. He couldn’t imagine what all the fuss was about. So he’d seduced the eighteen-Turn-old son of one of their holders. Who had been a virgin. On his way to meet his betrothed and marry her. It wasn’t like the man had pushed him away.

Icefall was _boring_ , and bedding new conquests was Jer’s only means of diversion. Now he had to find a new target.

~*~*~

“Boring, boring, _BORING!_ ” Tobin sighed as he sat outside on a stone bench, skipping rocks into an ornamental pool. He’d been caught slipping out of the hold when he was supposed to be working two days ago, so instead of being at a Gather, seducing every bluerider that was unmated, and even those blue and green pairs that liked to play, he was stuck at Hold _BORING_ throwing rocks into a puddle.

“If I don’t get some action, and soon, I swear, I’m gonna scream... and explode!” he railed out loud, not caring who was listening.

Jeron’s interest was piqued by the sentiments that so closely mirrored his own, so he continued down the path until he could see who was grumbling.

_Oh my! How did I miss_ this _one?_ The young lord’s eyes ran lustfully over the young man, pausing at fiery hair, a slim body and lithe hips.

“Well, that would certainly be a waste,” he purred, making his presence known as he stepped out of the shadows, grey eyes fixed on the attractive youth.

Tobin spun around at the sound of a voice and... “Hot damn! Maybe Hold Boring ain’t so boring after all,” the younger man purred, leaning back on the bench to get a better look at the newcomer. “Haven’t seen you around before; you new to the hold?”

Jer snorted. “Don’t I wish! No, I was born and bred here. I just usually manage to avoid this place in favor of more interesting locales. But if I’d known someone like _you_ was hidden here, I’d have looked around a little more,” he said seductively, pacing closer until he was almost touching the younger man.

“Born and bred - you related to the Holder and his lot?” Tobi asked with a quirk of an elegant strawberry blond eyebrow. “Would explain the not crossing paths though. Holders and kin rarely have time for a measly holdworker like m’self,” he continued with a grin.

“You mean that big brother Keir is so stiff you’d think he had a poker up his ass. Instead of a smith,” Jer snickered. “But if he didn’t notice you, it was his loss, Red. I’ll bet you could have taught him a lot.”

Tobin’s eyebrow quirked only higher, if that were possible. “Red?” he snickered, a soft, throaty sound as he sprawled back on the bench, hands behind his head, watching the other man. “And I guess if you call Lord Keirron big brother, that makes you _little_ Jeron, the black sheep of the family. Heard you’re the fuck ‘em and leave ‘em type,” the young man continued with a smirk.

“Is there any other kind? If you stay still too long, who knows what you might miss?” Jer moved to straddle the bench, standing with one leg on either side, looking down at the reclining temptation. “I mean, just look what I’d have missed if I’d stayed inside listening to Keir instead of coming out for a walk.”

Tobin ran his hands up the older man’s inner thighs, one hand cupping the large erection he found there. “Gonna miss out on more if you keep talking. Talking bores me when I could be getting flown. If I could make a career out of getting flown, believe me I would; that’s how much I like it. So, you gonna keep boring me or do something more ... entertaining?

Jeron pressed into the pretty slut’s knowing hands, rubbing himself on the cupped palm. “Well, Red, I’d suggest you get me nice and wet first. Don’t want to do any damage or we won’t be able to continue with the second and third and fourth rounds.”

“The name’s Tobin, and what makes you think I’ll want you more than once? No one is _that_ spectacular - except maybe me!”

The dissolute lord laughed wickedly. “Oh, baby, what makes you think you’re going anywhere till I’m done with you? I’m gonna fly you till you can’t walk, and you’re going to love every minute.” He sank down so that he was sitting on the youth’s upper thighs, the bulge at his groin pressed to the underside of the matching heaviness between Tobin’s legs, and he undulated against him.

Tobin grinned up at the older man, Jeron’s cock still in his hand, and squeezed gently, making the other man wince and straighten enough for the holdworker to wriggle out from underneath him and take off running. Being fucked on a stone bench was not his idea of a good time at all, and besides, he didn’t give a shit if the guy was a lord; no one told Tobin what to do! No one.

Oh, so the little toy wanted to play? Well, that was fine by Jeron. He took off after the young man, his longer legs rapidly eating away the holdworker’s lead until he was close enough to grab him. He caught an arm, using it to swing Tobin back toward him, then scooped the young man up and tossed him over his shoulder.

This _would_ be a lot more comfortable in his rooms, not to mention giving him access to all his favorite toys to use on his new toy. As the redhead squirmed, Jeron slapped one firm butt cheek sharply. “Keep still, or I’ll keep spanking you, Red.”

“Ouch! Hey, don’t bruise the butt or you _ain’t_ getting into it, I guarantee it!” Tobin groused but settled down. No one had ever... well, taken charge of him like this before. It was rather exciting! “And the name is Tobin. _To-bin_ , although I’ve been called Tobi too,” he pouted.

“Yes, Tobin. Anything you say, Red,” Jeron replied, his hand now rubbing the spot he’d smacked. “I dunno though. I think you’d look hot all nice and red at both ends, this cute little ass matching your head. I’ll bet you have pretty red curls around your cock too. Mmmm,” he purred happily. “Red is my favorite color.”

Jeron ignored the wide-eyed looks he got from some of the holdfolk as he strode through the halls with a young man over his shoulder. He frankly didn’t care what any of them thought. Once inside his rooms, he locked the door to prevent any unwanted interruptions, then set Tobin on his feet, eyeing him hungrily, like a feline with a bowl of cream.

“You just keep your hands of my ass, thank you very much!” Tobin squawked as he began to back away from the older man. “I wasn’t into corporal punishment when I _deserved_ it, let alone just because it turns you on. I’m beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea.”

Blue-green eyes darted around the room, looking for possible escape routes, and then Tobin practically _dove_ across the bed, hoping to get to the other side. He was actually enjoying this game of feline and prey. It was rather amusing -and it was getting him wet.

“What do you mean _when_ you deserved it? I’d be willing to bet that you do things deserving a good spanking at least once a candlemark,” Jeron scoffed. He watched the boy hungrily, a predator stalking its prey, making sure to remain between him and the door. He didn’t want to have to chase him down again.

He moved toward Tobin, then when the young worker broke to one side, he sprang, catching him and tumbling them both to the bed. “Now,” he rasped, teeth catching a tender earlobe and tugging not quite gently.

“Now w-what?” Tobin shivered as he arced up into the touch and began to writhe, feline-like, under the older man. Damn, he was _very_ good at this! Purring and arching and grinding against the other man, Tobin whimpered. “Thought you were gonna stop boring me and do something?”

“Oh, I intend to, Red. I intend to.” Jeron began undressing the other man, his teeth following wherever a new inch of flesh was revealed, leaving small, reddened patches all over Tobin, not hard enough to mark. “Oh yes, I _do_ like red.”

Once he had the young holdworker’s pants off, Jeron flipped him onto his belly. His tongue flicked between the taut cheeks, probing at the puckered opening, and then, when Tobin was biting back sounds of pleasure, his hand came down sharply on one asscheek. And all the while, his tongue was still working in and out of Tobi’s ass.

Tobin yowled and bucked backwards, impaling himself on the lord’s tongue as he did so. “Ow! Owowowowowowowow,” he moaned, but that didn’t stop him from feeling the flush of arousal from that action, nor did it stop him from wanting more. “Jays, hey! Gonna tell your brother you abus-ed me!” he mewled nonsensically as he continued to whimper and writhe and gasp and moan louder and louder.

Jer pulled back just long enough to say, “Little boys who lie have to be punished,” then plunged his tongue back into the other man while his hand came down on his ass again. He knew that the combination of the pleasure his tongue was giving and the sharp burn of the smacks would drive his pretty toy into the wildest orgasm of his life. And then when he was still shaking with his climax, Jer would fuck him. He rubbed his own aching cock against the back of the teen’s thigh, eager for more.

“D-didn’t lie!” Tobin wailed, still bucking and begging. “Will sh-show l-l-l him my ass as proof!” the young man shrieked as his orgasm took him completely unawares. His hard and aching cock shot gout after gout of hot seed over the bed cover, his stomach and even his chin as he ground back harder, before nearly passing out from pleasure.

Jeron’s hand instantly shot around to scoop up some of the seed, hastily smearing it over his cock and pushing inside Tobin while he was still convulsing with his orgasm.

“That’s right, Red, so good.” His hips drove back and forth into the young worker’s ass, driving him back up to another peak before he’d even begun to come down from the last.

Tobin was mindless. He whined and begged and arched and writhed and mewled and was at last reduced to almost inhuman wails as the older man played his body in a way he’d never experienced before. It was beyond belief, beyond anything he’d ever felt before. So long he had been the one in control, but now... now it was obvious that he was anything but. All he could do was let sensation slam into him with the ferocity of Jeron’s bucking hips and hope to survive this with his sanity intact.

Jeron reached around again, his hand moving over the half hard cock, tugging on the sensitive flesh. “Come on, Red. You know it feels good,” he breathed in the younger man’s ear. “I want you to come again, want to feel this tight ass around me when you do. I’m not going to stop till you do,” he promised in a velvety, dark voice, his hand still moving over the hardening length while he flew him.

“Oh shards!” the young man wailed as he was ridden hard, his body being driven higher and higher than it had ever before. “Please, shards, what are you, no, don’t, please, more,” Tobin spewed out, babbling as his head tossed from side to side on the coverlet, and his body roused in spite of his exhaustion.

“Ohohohohohohoh SHELLS!!!” he screamed, his throat going hoarse as at last the older man’s manipulations roused him enough for another, weak orgasm to wrack his slender frame, this time succeeding in making him pass out from sheer exhaustion and sated bliss.

The ripples of Tobin’s climax finally coaxed Jeron’s orgasm from him as well, and he slumped over the unconscious young man, petting him. “Oh, you _are_ a prize,” he murmured. “We’re going to have such fun together!”

~*~*~

Tobin woke up cold and alone. Hrmmm - the Blood lord seemed to have been absent for a while. Guess that meant it was his cue to vacate the premises. Oh well. It had been fun, and he would have liked more, but there was no way he was going to get bent out of shape. After all, Lord Jeron himself had admitted yesterday that he was the fuck ‘em and leave ‘em type. Who knew, maybe they’d hook up again sometime, but Tobin wasn’t gonna spend the rest of his life pining for the what might have beens. He wouldn’t even spend a day doing that.

Crawling out of the large and incredibly soft bed, Tobi quickly got dressed. “Could definitely get used to beds like that,” he sighed regretfully as he slipped out the door and made his way back to the dorms that he shared with the other hold workers. “A _set_ of rooms all my own and a big soft bed. Wouldn’t that be nice,” the young man mused as he slipped into his room that he shared with two others and crawled under the sheets. What a nice dream that would be tonight!

~*~*~

The next few days the headwoman worked Tobin like a canine. It seemed she’d gone looking for him when he was fooling with the lord holder’s brother and wasn’t impressed at not being able to find him. Not that Tobin was about to admit to being on his hands and knees with Lord Jeron’s cock buried deep in his ass when the headwoman wanted him. That would _not_ have gone over well. So instead he’d said he’d fallen asleep somewhere, taken the cuffing about his ears and done as he was told.

Thank Faranath the termagant finally let him off the hook tonight, he thought with a grin as he slithered into his tightest pants and threw on his most revealing top. A new watchrider was assigned to the hold today. A _blue_ watchrider and Tobin was determined to be the first to help warm the dragonrider’s bed!

~*~*~

Hearing that a new bluerider was expected that night, Jeron smiled ferally. Knowing his little toy’s tastes, he’d show up there, no matter how well he’d hidden from Jeron the last few days.

He could still feel the fury that had enveloped him when he’d returned from getting their breakfast to find his bed empty. Not wanting any interruptions, he’d gone himself, only to have Tobin vanish.

Eyes narrowed, Jeron glared into the mirror as he brushed out his hair. “Better not have your heart set on that bluerider, Red. The only one touching you tonight is me.”

~*~*~

The evening’s entertainment was already in full swing when Tobin and his roommates arrived. Looking around, Tobin immediately spotted the bluerider, Tobin’s chief rival already sidling up to him. “Jays, will you look at Lian? He’s practically crawling in the poor man’s lap. No style, no finesse. He’s just such a...”

“Slut?” Mako grinned as he elbowed his friend with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, be that as it may, _I’m_ a much better slut, thank you very much!” Tobin replied with a grin. “So care to help me out here?”

Short moments later Mako was busily spilling redfruit wine over Lian’s shirt, and Tobin was catching the bluerider’s eye with a come hither smile and a shimmy of his slender hips.

Leaning against the wall in a shadowy corner of the hall, Jeron instantly spotted the coppery halo of hair when Tobin arrived. He watched the maneuvering for the new watchrider with faint amusement curling his lips. It was almost a pity he was going to interfere with Red’s little campaign.

He straightened away from the wall and came up silently behind Tobin, the fierce glare he turned on the dragonrider making him look elsewhere for amusement. Victorious, he waited behind the young holdworker for him to realize that he was there.

“Well shoot!” Tobin grumbled, stamping his feet. “He _was_ interested. Damn, damn, damn. Time for plan two!” the holdworker decided, so intent on his new ‘target’ that he didn’t really see anything or anyone - not even his friend Mako, who was waving frantically and pointing behind the redheaded youth.

“Right then, finesse is out the window. Time for the direct approach.” That decided, Tobin walked right up to the dragonrider and planted a soft, juicy kiss directly on the bluerider’s mouth. “Welcome to Icefall Hold, sir rider,” the young man purred, rubbing himself against the watchrider’s thigh like the feline he was. “I hope you find your stay _very_ pleasurable. If there’s any way I may be of assistance to you... any way at all?”

The bluerider’s eyes widened fearfully and darted toward the glowering man, hovering behind the boy who was slithering all over him. He shook his head almost frantically, trying to back away.

“Let the nice dragonrider go, Red,” a carefully expressionless voice said from behind the writhing holdworker.

Tobin abruptly spun around and came nose to chest with a glowering younger lord. “Oh, Lord Jeron, good evening!” He smiled brightly then frowned as realization dawned, and his eyes narrowed. “I didn’t realize there was a rule about holdworkers saying hello to dragonriders? Is this a new one I wasn’t aware of?” he asked coolly, his own expression becoming icy with disdain.

Turning back to the watchrider, Tobin sighed and shrugged. “My apologies, sir Rider. I would have liked to have assisted you, but you either do not wish it of me or this _gentleman_ behind me has intimated something he shouldn’t have. Either way I guess I’m not going to enjoy the evening like I thought I would. Good night, sir watchrider.”

Not bothering to speak another word to the interfering, arrogant pain in the... Tobin made as quick an exit as he could then, once out the main hall, took off running, furious to the point of tears. Damn sharding lords, thought they owned everything and everyone. Well, not him, dammit! Not him!

Jeron followed after the young man, the baffled bluerider already dismissed from his mind. He caught up with Tobin much as he had the last time he saw him and again tossed him over his shoulder. The young man’s efforts to free himself were a lot more strenuous this time, and the lord’s hand came down hard on his ass.

“Stay still,” he snarled dangerously, his earlier anger even higher after watching Tobin’s games with the dragonrider, although he’d never admit that was the cause.

“NO!” Tobin practically yelled. “Let me go! I don’t want to play with you anymore. I don’t even like you!” the younger man raged, hot, angry tears beginning to trickle. “You’re mean, you spoil my fun, and you... you act like you own me, and you don’t! So there!”

“Own you?” Jeron repeated slowly, musingly, an intrigued note in his voice. Oddly, the notion had a certain appeal. Could one little redheaded toy really keep him interested? It might be fun finding out. Slowly relaxing now that he had Tobin back in his hands, his palm rubbed lightly over the upturned ass, now petting what he had struck earlier.

“No, you don’t! I’m not a pet or a toy or a possession, and I. Don’t. Want. To. Be. With. YOU!!!!” The entire sentence was punctuated with the beating of Tobin’s fists on Jeron’s back until at last the redhead’s temper truly ignited, and he began to squirm and buck and writhe and bite in an attempt to get away from the big dommy brute who _dared_ to act like he had sole possessory rights to Tobin!

“Just you wait ‘til the headwoman hears about this; you are gonna be _so_ in for it. I’m not taking the blame for _this_ one, no way no how. Oh, you are sooo gonna get it!”

Jer mostly ignored the slighter man’s efforts to free himself, determined that they were going to talk calmly about this before he let Tobin get away again. “Be _quiet_!” he said sharply, smacking him again, flinching slightly when the redhead got in a particularly vicious bite.

Some of the holdworkers watched them go past, thinking that those two deserved each other! Those who’d seen them the last time were a little surprised to see Lord Jeron with the same man a second time.

Finally reaching his rooms with his clawing, biting burden, Jeron stepped inside, tossed Tobin onto the couch, and stood leaning his back against the now shut and locked door.

“Now, maybe you’d like to explain where in the name of the first egg you ran off to last time right in the middle of things?” he roared furiously.

Tobin blinked owlishly at the older man then backed into a corner of the couch, wrapping his arms around his legs protectively. “You were gone. We were done. Why are you so angry with me?” he whispered, the sound more a whimper than anything else.

“Why do you even care? It’s not like you were gonna marry me or something - fuck ‘em and leave ‘em, remember?” he continued, his voice getting more strident as he started to get very worried about the man blocking the door. Would he hit Tobin harder than he already had? Maybe he should have listened more closely to the rumors; after all, one never knew just how stable a person was...

Maybe he should be thinking of hightailing it out of here _and_ out of the hold because Lord Jeron was really beginning to freak him out!

Jeron sighed, slumping against the door, grey eyes fixed on the other man. “It’s usually considered courteous to wait until finished... which we most definitely were not!” He shook his head. “If you consider that done, no wonder you keep looking!”

He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. “Which isn’t to say that it wasn’t great - it was - but shells, we’d hardly started!” Frustrated, he stared at Tobin again. “I certainly wasn’t expecting to get back with breakfast to find you snuck out like a thief in the night!”

“You... were bringing me breakfast?” Tobi asked, confused. “But no one’s done that before; they just... leave. You left. We were over. Weren’t we?”

Jeron finally moved away from the door, dropping onto one end of the couch. “No, Red,” he sighed, “we weren’t done. We were nowhere near done. We’re good together, and there was so much more I wanted to experience with you. I wasn’t expecting you to just vanish like that,” he finished a little sharply.

“Well ex-cuuuse me, Mr. Lord and one of the Blood so he doesn’t have to work a day in his life if he doesn’t want to. _Some_ of us have to, y’know. As it was, the headwoman was royally pissed off with me for pulling another disappearing act in order to get laid again, so she’s had me doing every disgusting, horrible, nasty job she could find for me for the past two days.

“Shards, I’m lucky if I’ve been getting to bed before the twelfth candlemark and she’s got me up and going by the middle of the sixth one in the morning. Think she’s trying to exhaust me so I don’t go catting around anymore. As it is, tonight was the first night off I’ve had, and you go and do this! ARGH!” Tobin exploded, annoyed and at the end of his rope that _he_ was getting the blame for everything. Shards, what a spoiled brat - and Lord Jeron was his _elder_!

“And if you’d stayed put, you wouldn’t have gotten in any trouble,” Jeron pointed out. “I hardly think she was likely to come bursting in here to find you. Nor would she have done anything after you left,” he added hastily to avert another argument. “Everyone here learned Turns ago not to try to punish anyone who’d missed work ‘cause he was with me,” he finished, a cold gleam in his eyes as he remembered why.

Trying to lighten the mood, he added, “I’m sure I could make it up to you. That bluerider actually prefers woman, Red, so you’re a lot better off with me.”

“He does?” Tobin asked, totally confused. “But he’s...well, he’s _blue_!” the younger man exclaimed, baffled. “Every other bluerider I’ve... well, fucked has liked me!” the redhead pouted, totally put out now. “Y’mean I got all dressed up and gorgeous for nothing? How totally wretched!” he sighed dejectedly.

“Not... not that you’re bad by any stretch of the imagination,” Tobin hastened to correct himself. “I was just looking forward to the thrill, y’know?”

“Gee, thanks,” Jeron replied dryly. “Nice to know where I stand... which is clearly a long way from thrilling. Whatever.” He laid his head back, eyes closing. “I’ve never resorted to force, and I’m not about to start now. You know where the door is.” One hand waved vaguely in that general direction.

“Shells, you’ve got an ego the size of a Queen, you know that?” Tobin muttered before he threw himself on top of the older man, kissing him senseless, then standing up again. “Fine. Whatever. Could probably do with a decent night’s sleep anyways!”

One hand shot out to yank the holdworker back down on top of Jeron. “What makes you think you’re going to be getting any sleep tonight, Red?”

“Thought you were showing me the door, oh spoiled ego queen!” Tobin snarked.

“Brat,” Jer replied with a smile. “I think I’m going to have to find something better to do with that mouth.” His mouth covered the younger man’s, and he stood up as he kissed Tobin, moving toward the bed, where this time hopefully they would sate themselves before leaving again.

Tobin wrapped his arms and legs around the older man, limpet like, and refused to let go even when Jeron tried to put him down. He did, however, break off the kiss long enough to moan out, “Then you’d better send a note to the headwoman and tell her you’ve engaged my assistance for the duration because I am so not cleaning out the fire gutters along the hold heights again!”

Jeron looked startled, then bit back a snicker at the image that brought to mind. “Poor baby,” he purred. “I’ll have to make it up to you. But I don’t have a flit, you know, so you’re going to have to let go of me long enough to give a note to a drudge.” He smiled when Tobin still refused to let go.

“Tell you what, Red. You let go so I can send the note, and you can rummage through the toy chest and pick some toys.” He nodded toward a wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

“Toy chest, now why does that sound suddenly ominous?” Tobi remarked even as he finally did what Jeron wanted and detached himself reluctantly from the older man. “Should _I_ be taking the note to the headwoman and then hightailing it out of the hold?”

“I take it you’ve never been to Triad,” Jer laughed. “Not to worry, Red, I won’t use anything on you that you don’t want. But I imagine you’ll like what you find unless I’ve read you very wrong. Go ahead, look,” he urged, moving toward the desk to write a quick note to the headwoman.

Tobin grumbled but did what he was told. “I’m a holdworker; I haven’t even been outside the _hold_ very far. I’ve managed to catch a ride to some of the minor holds under Lord Keirron, usually in a wagon full of other people, and once, when I was sleeping with a dragonrider, he took me up for a flight, but other than that, who’d take me anywhere?” the younger man groused as he opened the toychest. “Shards! What is all this stuff?”

Jeron finished the note and opened the door, looking around the hall for a drudge, then handing over the scrap of hide with instructions to take it to the headwoman. That done, he returned to the sleeping chamber, smiling at Tobin’s expression. “I’m sure you can figure it out... well, most of it, anyhow,” he replied. “I’m going to have to take you to Triad, Red. You’ll enjoy it... the products _and_ the people there.”

“Well this looks like a... and that’s obviously a... but what in the name of Thread is this?” Tobin asked, pulling out a long object and staring at the older man in total bafflement.

“That, my sweet, surprisingly innocent, young slut, is a double-headed dildo. For when we both want to be stuffed. Rocking on one of those together can be fun.” Jer was enjoying watching the young man explore the chest, and he was definitely going to enjoy teaching him about each item.

“When we both... jays!” Tobin gasped, then looked at the older man sideways. “Ummm - just how long are you planning to ‘keep’ me, Lord Jeron?” he asked quietly. “I am gonna have to go back to work at some point, say tomorrow, or she’s gonna be really peeved at me, y’know.”

Looking less than thrilled, Jeron nonetheless nodded. “I know. But you can come back here afterward, you know,” he suggested quietly, not seeing the need to mention that he’d never made that offer to anyone else. “We _are_ good together, Red. I’d hate to let that go.”

“I... umm... no one’s ever...” Tobin stammered, not sure what to say. He’d never been the stick around type. Sticking around got your emotions involved and got you hurt in the end. And Jeron _was_ a lord, and he was just a nobody, and no one like that was gonna want to keep him forever. “One day at a time?” he offered tentatively, more than a little skittish at that much of a commitment.

Jer nodded. “Sounds good to me. But the invitation’s open, Red. The bed’s plenty big enough for two.” _What am I saying?_ he wondered wildly. _How am I supposed to bring someone back if I don’t know when he’s going to be here?_ Looking at the other man, however, Jeron found he didn’t want to take it back. He wanted Tobin. It was an interesting sensation to want a _person_ , not just a body.

“But what about, I mean, the whole fuck ‘em and leave ‘em thing?” the younger man asked quietly, not daring to believe that this was more than just... much, much more.

“Well, I’m not saying it wasn’t fun and all, but I’m not stupid enough to refuse to recognize the possibility of more when it’s staring me in the face,” Jeron admitted. “I’d kinda like to see where it takes us.”

“You have got to be the strangest man I have ever met,” Tobin declared with a shake of his head. “But that does kinda sound like fun. And I do like you - when you’re not smacking my ass and tossing me over your shoulder like a bag of grain, that is,” he continued with a grin.

“And, I really hate to remind you of this - but you remember my little problem with talking when we could be fucking? Better explain what’s in this box or use it or something or I really _am_ gonna fall asleep here. That woman’s been working me like a pack runner!”

Jeron started to laugh even as he moved over to join the younger man and pull him to his feet. “How about tonight we forget the toys and just enjoy each other?” he suggested. “We can experiment when you’re awake enough to enjoy it.”

As he spoke, his hands were busily traveling over Tobin’s body, removing his clothes, and he lowered his head to suckle hungrily on a hardening nipple.

“Mmmmmm,” Tobin purred as he arched up into the touch, sounding very much like a contented kitten. “Feels good, more please?” Even as the young man spoke, his own hands were busy removing the older man’s clothes, trying to get as close to Jeron as he could. “Gonna fuck me again tonight?” Tobin husked as he ran his fingers through the older man’s hair once he’d gotten Jeron’s shirt off. “Nice and slow this time, please?”

Jeron raised his head to smile at the redhead. “I think I can handle that. And no sneaking out in the middle of the night this time, Red.” He toppled them onto the bed, then rolled over on top of Tobin, pressing his erection into the other man.

“Guess you’d better totally exhaust me then, hunh?” the young man smirked up at his lover even as he spread his legs wider to invite the older man inside.

“It’s a tough job, but somebody’s gotta do it,” Jeron laughed. He reached over to the nightstand for the small pot of oil, making sure to press harder against the other man as he did. He coated his fingers in the slick stuff, then slid them between Tobin’s widespread legs to tease and prepare him.

“Mmmmm,” the redheaded youth moaned happily, “feels good. More. Want you, not your fingers. Need cock, love cock. Up my ass, in my mouth, fucking me, shafting me, reaming me. Making me wet and crazy and begging for it. Give it to me,” Tobin encouraged.

Jeron chuckled wickedly, crooking his fingers one final time over the sensitive gland. Then he positioned himself and pushed into the young man, slowly gliding forward until his balls were pressed against Tobin’s ass and he could go no farther.

“This what you had in mind?” he gasped out, his eyes half closed as the tight heat sent pleasure racing up his spine.

“No,” Tobin mewled and pouted as he tried to move his hips. “Want you to _move_ , shard it all!”

“Oh, I think I can manage that,” Jeron murmured although he remained motionless until Tobin whined and tried to squirm. Only then did he slowly pull back, his grip firm on the young holdworker’s hips to hold him still, withdrawing until he came right out of Tobin, then pressing forward just enough to push back into him. He repeated the move several times, making his cute little toy wail hungrily, waiting until Tobin started to screech curses at him to slam all the way into him again.

Now he fucked Tobin long and hard, pulling almost all the way out again, then driving forward as far as he could go, eventually finding the perfect angle to hit the teen’s prostate as he flew him.

Hands scrabbling at the bedsheets, Tobin wailed and moaned and mewled his pleasure to the heavens. In the far reaches of his mind he heard the faint chuckling of draconic humor as he let all dragons in Avylon know just how much he was enjoying this flight. Bucking upwards, babbling incoherently, the redhead reached for his pleasure and found it, coming hard and fast, his seed landing in fat, sticky droplets across his stomach and Jeron’s.

And still the older man moved and claimed and took, leaving him a wrung out, soggy mess even as the constant pounding of his prostate had him hardening once again.

Jeron’s arms hooked under Tobin’s legs, pushing them up and back, spreading him further for the lord to claim, and claim him he did! His mouth fastened onto Tobin’s throat, licking, biting and sucking until a massive, purple passion mark bloomed, and still the older man wasn’t satisfied. He needed to possess the young holdworker utterly, make sure that he wouldn’t disappear this time, and even if his mind had been working just then, Jeron would not have wanted to inspect his motives too closely.

Suddenly, he rolled to his back, Tobin now riding him, and his nearly white-knuckled grip on the redhead’s hips raised and lowered him forcefully onto Jeron’s cock as the lord rammed upward into him.

Tobi moaned in pleasure pain - he’d never been fucked this forcefully, this possessively in his life. He felt like every inch of him was being marked and claimed and branded with Jeron’s very essence.

Over and over he was pounded and taken, and finally it was too much for the young man. With one last, drawn-out wail that left his throat raw and aching, the lord managed to wring out a final, watery orgasm from the holdworker, who promptly collapsed in a dead faint onto his chest.

With a roar of satisfaction at his total mastery of the young holdworker, Jeron thrust hard into his convulsing body a final time as Tobin’s spasms milked his climax from him. Sated, for the moment, he rolled them over so the unconscious youth lay flat on his back, the lord sprawled atop him, their legs intertwined.

Jeron briefly considered moving to one side to allow Tobin to breathe more easily, but he sleepily decided that this way the little brat wasn’t going to get away before he was good and ready. His eyes closed and his breathing deepened as he dozed, exhausted by their activities.

~*~*~

The first thing Tobin noticed was that he was having problems breathing properly. He could only take shallow pants of air. Could have something to do with the heavy body lying on top of him. And he was sticky. And he smelled like... like... like he’d been tumbled and tumbled well.

“Hey,” the young holdworker managed to get out, his hands beating tiredly against the other man’s back, “Y’mind getting off me before I pass out from lack of air? I’m not a mattress, y’know; I _do_ need to breathe.”

Jeron raised his head and eyed him blearily. “Depends? Are you going to disappear again if I do?” His gaze sharpened as he remembered his irritation at finding the young man gone the last time, and he was determined not to let him get away before he was ready this time.

He did shift slightly to one side as he waited for the reply, allowing Tobin to breathe more freely while still keeping him pinned. Maybe he should bind him to the bedposts...

“I’m not some pet that you can just keep, you know,” Tobi grumbled half-heartedly. “I’ve got duties to attend to, and that headwoman of your brother’s is really mean when I slack off. She gives me all sorts of really _gross_ punishments to make me mind my position. Doesn’t want me getting too full of myself or thinking I was better than the rest. As if I would,” the redhead snorted derisively.

“And just ‘cause you’ve taken a fancy to me for this week, it isn’t gonna protect me next week when you’re tired of me. She’s already cranky enough as it is.”

Blue eyes narrowing dangerously, Jeron stroked a soothing hand down Tobin’s side. “And as I’ve already told you, she wouldn’t dare punish you for something I did. We’ve been down that path already, she and I, and she won’t make that mistake again. And no, I’m not always here, but I’m back often enough, and I make a practice of finding out what she’s done with past lovers.” Jeron was almost embarrassed to admit it, not liking to show any concern for anyone else, but he remembered what that bitter woman had done to his first lover after he’d left the hold.

She was one of those who disapproved of same-sex couples, and she’d thought herself free to make poor Rafi’s life a misery. Jeron had set her straight when he’d returned and found out, even his father and Keirron agreeing with him. Which reminded him... “Keirron will make sure she doesn’t bother you about it. Which isn’t to say that you get off your regular duties, just that you won’t get blamed for missing when I drag you away.”

Tobin’s lower lip quivered slightly. “So how much of a say do I get in all this? I mean, it’s fun and all, but if all you’re gonna do is fuck me blind every once in a while, I wanna know up front so I’m not stupid enough to do something completely foolish like fall in love with you. I mean how ridiculous would that be anyway, a lord like you and a holdworker like me?” the younger man replied, looking away.

Of course, it would be a case of the warning coming far too late, not that he _was_ in love with the braggart of a lordling, but, well, Tobin did like him an awful lot, and he _had_ acted so wonderfully possessive of Tobi the night before that it kinda left a warm feeling inside. But no, that would be foolish in light of what he’d just been told.

Jeron sighed as he rolled to his back beside Tobin. “You get a say, of course. I’m not going to force you into my bed. I just... don’t do permanent well.” He turned his head to look at the younger man. “You make me wish I did though,” he said slightly wistfully. “Like I said last night, I’d like to try.

“Stay with me?”

“I... all right, I’m. Shards, I’m just kinda terrified here. I could love you so much that it would rip my heart out and leave me dead if you ever... you know, decided you didn’t want me. I may not be able to do much well, but I have a feeling that loving someone is the one thing I _can_ do very well. Don’t... don’t hurt me, okay?” the young man whispered plaintively, his green eyes huge and pleading.

Tobin had always thought that if he found the right person to love, one that would love him, there wouldn’t be anything he wouldn’t do for that man, nothing that he wouldn’t try, and he’d throw his all into making that other person happy. And Tobi had a suspicion that Jeron would be the right person. Now if only he felt that way too.

“I promise I won’t hurt you intentionally,” Jeron replied quietly, rolling onto his side to look at Tobin, one hand falling onto the holdworker’s hip, holding him. “I want this to work too, Red. I _like_ you.”

“Well, that’s a start, I guess,” Tobi smiled lopsidedly as he traced a finger down Jeron’s chest. “But right at this very moment I’d really, really, _really_ like to get a bath. We stink.”

Laughing, Jeron rose to his feet and drew Tobin up beside him. “So much for respect for the Blood.” He shook his head, grinning. “Don’t you know you’re supposed to compliment me?” He walked into the bathing room, still holding Tobi’s hand. “This good enough for you?” he asked, gesturing toward the steaming, oversized bathing pool.

“Purrr-fect,” Tobin sighed as he let go of the older man and stepped into the water, submerging completely then shooting back up, wet hair streaming in an arc over him. “Ooooh, this is... orgasmic,” the younger man continued in a sultry voice, his eyes heavy and lambent. “Ohh, I love the feeling of water around my body. It’s just so _sexy_ ,” he continued, licking his lips and staring up at the younger Lord of Icefall.

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” he asked with a guileless smile as Jeron continued to stand there and stare while Tobi caressed himself under the water.

“Why do I think you’re planning to get sweatier before we get clean?” Jeron responded huskily, following Tobin into the water. He moved behind the smaller man, fitting himself against his back, and his hand covered Tobi’s as he stroked himself. He had a feeling they might never leave these rooms today.

A full shudder wracked its way through Tobi’s body. “And that would be a bad thing how? And can we get the headwoman to deliver our food so she can see how debauched and ‘kept’ I’ve become? I know it’s petty, but I really want to rub it in her face that I’ve done much better than her,” Tobin asked, a sly smile spreading over his face.

“I think that could be arranged,” Jeron chuckled against the side of his neck. “Want to make sure she stays far away from you, Red. If she wasn’t so good at what she does, she’d have been shifted to some other position a long time ago. But you won’t have to worry about her.

“Right now though, I think you should be concentrating on me.” He pressed his morning erection between Tobi’s cheeks.

“Mmmm, well, that’s something definitely worth concentrating on,” Tobi sighed as he flexed his ass, making his cheeks clench and unclench around the intruder. “That’s a rather large erection you have there, Lord Jeron. You might poke someone’s eye out with it if it’s not taken care of. For the sake of those threatened eyes I volunteer myself to relieve you of your swelling. How may I serve you best?”

“Braced against the side of the pool, screaming with pleasure sounds good to me,” Jeron replied, nudging him forward while he poured oil over his hand, then slid a finger inside the young man.

“Then you may have to take me to the healers since my voice is already scratchier than normal. If you make me lose it altogether, however will I communicate with you?” the holdworker teased on a gasp. “Oh shells, you do that soooo good,” he moaned, eyes falling shut and head falling forwards to rest on the arms braced against the side of the pool.

“You manage to communicate quite well nonverbally, Red,” Jeron chuckled, sliding another finger inside him and stroking over the sensitive gland. “See, you let me know how much you liked that without a single word.”

“Shards!” Tobin gasped, bucking underneath the sensual assault “You just wanna make me pass out again is all. Just so you can keep an eye on where I am.”

“Mmm, good plan. Why didn’t I think of that? That would certainly be a fun way of keeping track of you.” He nibbled on Tobin’s ear as he positioned himself and slid inside him, not stopping until his balls were pressed against his lover’s ass. “You feel so sharding good,” he purred, “so hot and tight. I could stay like this forever.”

“Do you hear me complaining?” Tobin purred, arching back against the older man.  “Mmmm, this is nice, feeling you inside me, moving, stroking and claiming. But you know, sooner or later you’re gonna have stop fucking me and let me eat, or I’m gonna whither away to this dried out husk... and I’m gonna need to re-hydrate too, the way you keep me coming and coming and coming. Not that I’m complaining,” he laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m very good at caring for pets,” Jeron teased, moving his hips the slightest bit. “I intend to keep you in perfect condition... food, water, plenty of exercise...” He laughed wickedly, pulling back suddenly and driving back into Tobin, making the water splash around them.

“Pet?!  _PET?!_ ” the younger man shrieked, both from Jeron’s thrusts and his indignation.  “Ooooh, just you wait you... you....” Tobi let the thought fade away, more interested at how good Jeron was making him feel at the moment than how insulted he should be by that comment.  “And I’m perfect now, so there!”

“Of course you are, sweetness,” Jeron placated, now thrusting hard and fast into him. “And don’t worry,” every word was punctuated by another deep stroke, “I take very good care of my pets, and only one at a time.” He closed his teeth lightly over the nape of Tobin’s neck, biting down sharply enough to add spice but not enough to cause true pain.

“Shards, you are so gonna, oooh don’t stop, get it, you know that?” Tobin moaned, and then as the teeth sank into his neck, the young man yelped and came once again, this time with almost completely dry shudders as he was spent beyond belief.  Sagging forward, he rested his forehead on the back of his forearms, still quaking in with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Jeron’s continuing thrusts.

“Don’t stop?” Jeron rasped. “Dunno how long I can go...” He laughed raggedly at Tobin’s whimper as he continued to drive into him, rubbing against his hypersensitive prostate with each stroke, then groaned loudly as he came as well, pushing as deep inside his lover as he could get.

“Shells, I think you killed me,” Tobin moaned faintly, his body informing him that he wouldn’t be sitting down any time soon and would be walking funny.

“Oh, I’d never do that,” Jeron promised. “I plan to get lots more use out of you.” He grinned as he separated them, then turned Tobin to face him so he could kiss the young man.

“Not today you won’t!” Tobi protested tiredly but allowed himself to be cradled in the older man’s arms.  “I, and more importantly my ass, need some recovery time here!  I wouldn’t want things to stretch out of shape, you know.”

Jeron burst into laughter, needing a moment to calm down before he could lift Tobin and step out of the bathing pool. “Sounds like I’d better take you to Triad and introduce you to Cutter. I’m sure he can show you how to keep that from happening... considering he has _two_ lovers.”

“He’d better not be an ex lover, or his two lovers might be one lover short,” Tobin growled dangerously.  “And that goes for any of the sluts around here too!  I don’t share.  Remember that!” the younger man threatened ominously, eyes promising dire retribution if the lord dared to argue with him.

Grinning, Jeron had to kiss him for that. “Don’t worry, Rade and Blayze would never let anyone near Cutter. They’re so possessive of him that they make you look generous,” he teased.

“Just keep in mind though, that goes both ways,” he warned.

Tobin had the good grace to blush as he remembered how he’d snuck out of the older man’s bed and promptly starting plotting to get into the watchrider’s.  “Well, you didn’t say at the time that it was anything more than a fuck,” the young man responded somewhat petulantly.  “How was I supposed to know you weren’t finished with me yet?”

“Let’s not get started on _that_ again,” Jeron sighed, shaking his head. “And just so we’re absolutely clear, if you happen to be asleep and I go to get us something to eat, I expect you still to be here when I get back!”

Having haphazardly toweled both of them off, Jeron drew Tobi back to the bed and tumbled them both into its depths. “Now, are you going to stay put or do I have to shackle you to the bed?” he said with a straight face, although the wicked sparkle in his eyes gave him away.

A truly lascivious smile spread across Tobin’s face, and he ever so innocently held out his hands, wrists together, and waited.

“Don’t tempt me!” Jeron laughed. “We’re both too tired for that tonight. We’d fall asleep, and you’d be in agony tomorrow. In the morning though...” He trailed off suggestively, rolling on top of his lover and pressing him into the mattress as he kissed him.

Tobin batted his eyes beguilingly.  “Promise?” he asked breathlessly after returning the kiss.  “I could grow to adore you, you know,” the young man sighed happily.  “But tomorrow, shouldn’t I be moving into your rooms so we don’t have any more problems of me not knowing my place?”

“That’s one of the advantages of being of the Blood, Red. Tomorrow I’ll pound you into the mattress while some holdworkers pack up and move your things. We get to have all the fun while others do the work. When we get sweaty, it’ll be in much more pleasurable ways.”

“Are they gonna be moving the stuff in here while you’re pounding me?”  Tobin asked, a little leery.  “I know you call me your pet and stuff, but that’s just between us, right?  You’re not gonna... lead me around on a leash in public, so to speak?  I’m really not into doing free shows for the hold, if you get my drift.”

“What a kinky mind you have, Red. No, no leashes. And I wasn’t planning on giving any shows although it wouldn’t bother me if we did. Remind me to tell you about this armscrafter and harper I met one time when I was visiting some friends.” Jeron snickered as he remembered the pair. “But if something bothers you or you don’t want to do something, you just have to tell me. This isn’t about embarrassing you, Tobin.”

“Good answer,” the younger man sighed, cuddling up into his lover’s arms.  “Now can I go to sleep?  I think I’m gonna need all the rest I can get from now on, because it sounds like you’re planning on keeping me a wet puddle of flesh for the rest of my young life, not that I’m complaining or anything,” Tobin grinned.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jeron grinned back, gathering him closer as he closed his eyes, a small part of him surprised by how right it felt to have someone with him in his bed. But it wasn’t just anyone; it was Tobin. He smiled.


End file.
